Hādo Iwa
Appearance Part I With facial features that properly display his age and a tall but slim figure, Hādo does not stand out from other young shinobi at first glance, minus his dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. Hādo spends little time on his hair in the morning, usually leaving it in a haphazard mess of blue spikes. The opinions on his hair vary quite a bit throughout Konohagakure. Many young girls find the unusual color to be attractive, feeling it also feeds into the mysterious nature of his character. Ino Yamanaka was even once noted for saying “If it wasn’t for Sasuke, he’d have the coolest hair in the village.” Many of the village’s young boys used to tease Hādo for his oddly colored hair, though the lack of a reaction has caused such teasing to quickly cease. Hādo’s outfit consists of a very simple ensemble of clothing. His headband is worn in the traditional style, being wrapped around his forehead. Hādo wears a simple grey top that hangs loosely off of his lean body, a dark blue diamond silhouette sitting proudly between his shoulder blades. Though many have questioned the significance of the diamond, Hādo always gives an elusive answer, sometimes not even taking the time to answer at all, knowing doing so would violate his terms of secrecy. The Third Hokage had on several occasions pondered banning the symbol from Hādo’s clothing, but can never bring himself to strip the young man of the small show of pride in his heritage. Hādo’s pants are a faded black, revealing that they have accompanied Hādo on many missions. The bandages Hādo wears on his right leg secretly conceal a ragged rip in the fabric, received during one of his missions. Yoru has often asked Hādo why he refused to purchase new pants, the question going unanswered for months. The only answer Hādo ever gave was “I guess I’m just nostalgic about a good pair of pants.” Hādo wears the traditional ninja sandals worn by a majority of shinobi. The simple and worn appearance of his clothing leads many to believe Hādo comes from a poverty stricken family, but in actuality Hādo has accumulated a fair amount of wealth in his short life and does not have any living blood relatives. Part II Years of intense training have reshaped Hādo’s appearance drastically. His boy like features have matured with the rest of his body, signifying his transition from a teen to a young man. Though still notably above average height, Hādo does not appear as slender as he had in the past. He has become much more muscular, the years of training having hardened his body. His signature dark blue hair had gotten longer form long stretches of neglect, appearing even more wild and unkempt than it had been before his training. All the reactions that steamed from his blue hair in the past once again resurfaced, with admiration from some and snickers from others, neither of which arousing much attention form Hādo himself. The simple attire Hādo favored in the past has been completely changed, though several key aspects remain largely the same. Hādo continues to wear his headband in the traditional style, several long strands of hair often draping over his forehead protector. The loose grey shirt has been replaced by a tight black undershirt that shows of Hādo’s relatively new muscular frame. A completely new tier to Hādo’s outfit is the sturdy grey jacket he now wears. The jacket sports a few splashes of blue, one being the stripe of blue that parallels the zipper at the front of the jacket, and the blue diamond on the back. The blue diamond is a larger and more detailed version of the diamond Hādo wore on his back previously. The diamond raised the same questions as its predecessor, but only to be met with the same answers. Hādo’s pants remain very similar to his previous pair, but newer and not nearly as worn out. His footwear now deviates from the norm, as Hādo now wears a pair of black close-toed combat shoes. Underneath the new shoes are a pair of socks Hādo made out of a special non-tear fabric of his own creation. Compared to his previous outfit, Hādo’s new attire looks stylish and expensive. Rather than seeing an impoverished teen, people assume Hādo to belonging to a wealthy family, oblivious to the irony of the assumption. Personality Part I Secluded is a word that often comes to mind when someone thinks of Hādo. His apparent disinterest in others leads many to believe he is antisocial, a loner who doesn’t need anybody. This theory is reinforced by Hādo’s minimal display of emotions around others. Many villagers, both young and old, have attempted to talk to Hādo, only to be met with brief evasive responses and usually a quick excuse to end the conversation. Many feel that and aura of mystery shrouds Hādo, as very few villagers know anything about him and he always avoids revealing such details. Hādo cares little about how he is viewed by strangers, even those who reside within Konohagakure. The only opinions that matter to him are his own and the opinions of those he considers close friends. Even among his peer shinobi, unless a topic of particular interest to Hādo is addressed right off the bat, Hādo will do his best to evade or end the conversation quickly. This is partially due to Hādo’s mentality of rationality over emotions, which Hādo has maintained since even his childhood years. To Hādo, what is logical is almost always preferred over what his emotions tell him, making small talk unnecessary. This ideology of placing emotions second affects Hādo as a shinobi as well as a person. Though not devoid of morals, Hādo is regularly more concerned with the mission objectives than whether or not those objectives are morally justified. This has Hādo constantly at odds with impulsive thinkers, who he deems “too rash to be leaders.” However, when lives are at steak and potential human rights violations are involved, Hādo may be willing to put the mission aside and help those in need. It is through these extreme cases that the more human side of Hādo takes control, rules be damned. Part II Background The Iwa clan existed well before even the First Great Ninja War. They started out as Earth Release ninja, one of the first clans to specialize in a particular Change in Chakra Nature. At some point in their history a mutation occurred, which allowed the members of the Iwa clan to mold their chakra into diamonds, thus Diamond Release was born. The Iwa clan became known as one of the most powerful clans of their age. As tensions between countries and ninja villages grew ever greater, the Iwa clan began to see war was inevitable. Due to a severe genetic illness (a strange cancer that some believed to be related to the Diamond Style mutation) the clan’s numbers had greatly reduced. To preserve the clan the leaders of the Iwa first thought a policy of neutrality was sufficient but soon decided to seal the clan off from the rest of the world. Without informing any outsiders, the Iwa vanished from the face of the Earth, well before the war broke out. Hãdo was found in the Hidden Leaf Village when he was only a year old. He was left with no indication of whom he was or where he came from. The Hokage at the time, Minato Namikaze, allowed him to live in the village, placing Hãdo in a small orphanage. As a young child Hãdo didn’t show much interest in the other children at the orphanage, although he did occasionally play games of ninja with them and was regarded as exceptionally good by the other children. Minato thought Hãdo would grow into an acceptable ninja. Naturally Hãdo entered the Academy as soon as he was eligible. While observing Hãdo train Minato witnessed Hãdo create a diamond out of thin air. Shocked by what he had seen, Minato looked through the village archives to find an explanation for what he had witnessed. He discovered of an ancient clan, the Iwa clan, that was able to use Diamond Style ninjutsu. The Iwa clan had supposedly disappeared shortly before the First Great Ninja War. Minato kept this information hidden from the majority, right up to his death. Hãdo and Yoru became friends early in their lives, unsurprising considering Yoru and Hãdo arrived in the village under similar circumstances. The two of them trained together in the Academy and were a natural pair, constantly pushing each other and covering for weaknesses of the other. Their overall test scores were identical and each showed to be adept at ninjutsu at a very young age. After they both graduated the academy at the age of 10 they were placed in a special two man squad intended for recon and infiltration missions (Infultration Unit 1-5). They were highly successful and never failed a single mission. By the time Naruto graduated from the academy the two of them had completed dozens of B rank missions and 10 A rank missions, all before reaching 17 years of age. By the time Naruto left the village for training, Hãdo had set a goal that he would stop at nothing to accomplish. After a defeat at the hands of the rouge ninja Manami Shuryō, Hãdo was determined to become as powerful as he could possibly be. The defeat showed Hãdo he was not as powerful as he had thought he was. While recovering from his severe injuries Hãdo decided he wasn't strong enough to reach his goals and protect those close to him. He decided he would train harder than he ever had before in order to recover from his injuries and gain the power he needed to defeat Manami. For the next two years Hãdo was rarely seen in the village. He spend weeks at a time hidden away in the Diamond Caverns where he honed his abilities, performed intense exercises and practiced new diamond based jutsu. His missions were often passed on to other ninja (previously this had been unheard of. Hādo had always been more than happy to go on missions). He ventured into the village for a few days at a time to gather food and socialize. While in the caverns he rarely received visitors, for few even knew the caverns existed. Yoru occasionally visited Hãdo to ensure he was not compromising his physical or mental health. Hinata had notice a chakra surge near the Hokage faces and investigated. Following Hãdo's chakra she discovered the caverns. Hãdo convinced her to keep the caverns a secret. Often while on his rare excursions to the village he would find Hinata talk socialize, primarily to ensure she had not revealed his secret. Otherwise only Tsunade, Jiraiya and a few high ranking members of ANBU black ops knew about the caverns. As Hãdo spent more and more time with Hinata he began to grow fond of her, to the point where he shared his feelings with her. After a full two years Hãdo stopped traveling to the caverns to train, however he did occasionally travel there to explore newly discovered caverns. He had mastered several new techniques including the Iwa clan's forbidden Blood Diamond jutsu. Several months before Naruto returned to the Leaf village Hãdo became a Jounin. Abilities Diamond Release One of the rareset techniques in existence, Hādo was perhaps the only user of Diamond Release for decades and the only recorded user to have existed since before the Era of Warring States. Diamond Release was the signature ability of the ancient Iwa clan, who where though to have died out centuries ago. Taijutsu Hādo possesses above average strength and speed which makes him a formidable Taijutsu user. Although his basic Taijutsu is nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary, when Hādo combines his Taijutsu with his diamond style ninjutsu he becomes significantly more dangerous. While coating his skin in diamonds Hādo has the potential to easily break bones and lacerate flesh. While more adept Taijutsu users are able to out maneuver Hādo, few would be able to damage him using Taijutsu alone. General Combat Hādo’s style of combat relies more on precision and counter attacks more so than brute force. His diamonds are ideal for creating defenses and can penetrate most materials. Hādo possesses chakra well above average along with impressive physical endurance, allowing him to endure long battles. He often attempts to drag a battle out and use this to his advantage. Hādo, although relies almost entirely on Ninjutsu during combat, uses his chakra conservatively, only using powerful attacks at key moments. Hādo almost never uses ninja tools, although he is capable. Hādo commonly ends battles with his Diamond Release: Diamond Blade attack or one of its variants, although he sometimes pulls something unexpected out of his sleeve. Quotes "You can't break me!" "My skin is lacerated, my bones are fractured, my organs are likely ruptured and my pride has been severely bruised. But my will remains unbreakable." "I've never expected a natural death. No ninja should. Giving one's life to protect those they love, is a fate I am more than willing to accept." "Everyone's life is a story. All I wish is that mine be a story worth telling." Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Iwa Clan Category:Characters Category:Diamond Style Category:Earth Style Category:Hãdo Iwa Category:Hado Iwa Category:Hādo Iwa Category:Diamodn Release (Dedmnwalkn88)